


Nie tak...

by eva5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva5/pseuds/eva5
Summary: Po bitwie na Mustafar opadł popiół, a w sercu Obi-Wana szaleje burza i tylko Bail staje się oparciem dla zranionego serca.





	Nie tak...

Obi-Wan kopnął z frustracji przed nim leżący kamień nie bacząc gdzie poleci. Łzy przysłaniały cały świat ale to i tak teraz nieistotne... 

\- AAAaaaaaaa...

Krzyk wyrwał się z piersi lecz nie przekształcił się w imię. To boli. Wyczerpany osunął się na ziemię i objął ramionami kolana. 

Po tylu latach znów był człowiekiem owładniętym emocjami: bólu, rozpaczy, gniewu, nienawiści, wszystko to kotłowało się pod skórą gotowe wybuchnąć. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie dać się porwać tej sile, może nic nie ma już sensu ... może Ciemna Strona to jedyne namacalne źródło Mocy... przecież ... dzieci ... świątynia ... co ma teraz zrobić sam ... jeden.

Nie chciał słyszeć kroków za nim ale wyostrzony słuch nawet nie wspomagany Mocą rejestrował je, lata wojny zrobiły swoje. Pozwolił zbliżyć się do siebie.

\- Obi-Wan – usłyszał głos Baila i to wystarczyło by podniósł głowę. 

Tylko Organa posiadł rzadki talent do zawarcia wszystkich emocji w jednym słowie i sprawił że przestał użalać się nad sobą. Starszy od niego o 12 lat mężczyzna usiadł na trawie i wziął go w objęcia. Przez moment czuł się jakby to Qui-Gon go obejmował i wszystko było inaczej. Brunet wyciągnął chusteczkę i zaczął ocierać mu łzy, absurdalność tej sytuacji sprawiła, że zachciało mu się śmiać. Oto Senator Organa tuli jego – Jedi i ociera łzy jak smarkaczowi, który stłukł kolano. Głuchy szloch wstrząsnął nim.

\- Przestań tłumić emocje Obi-Wan, płacz, krzycz ile chcesz, rób to co ludzie robią w takich sytuacjach. A potem wróć do tego swojego bycia Jedi.

\- Bail – wydusił zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Nie oceniam ciebie, przyjacielu. Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Podarowaliście mi z mistrzem Yodą cenny dar. Proszę cię, nie patrz tak na mnie jakbym postradał zmysły. Stało się i koniec, ja mam dla kogo żyć nareszcie, ty także. Posłuchaj mnie, ból nie przeminie nigdy, patrząc jak Luke rośnie i będzie coraz to bardziej podobny do ojca, będzie coraz większy. Miał też matkę, którą właśnie pożegnaliśmy...

Obi-Wan nie słuchał dalej tej przemowy. Padme, największa ofiara jego działań i ignorancji. Kobieta, która obdarzyła go przyjaźnią, zaufała mu, a on ją zawiódł i zdradził w najgorszy sposób. 

\- ... za chwilę zanurzysz się w medytacji, przekujesz cała sytuację na swoją filozofię i znów będziesz Jedi jakiego poznałem przed Zigoolą – dokończył Bail wstając z trawy otrzepując ubranie.   
Podał rękę podnosząc go i kładąc wypielęgnowane dłonie na ramiona.

\- Masz rację Bail, może pora odpocząć, długa droga przed nami. Podrzucisz mnie na Tatooine?

Brunet uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Podrzucę. Wiesz, że teraz musimy swoje działania ukryć. Może usłyszysz, że ja, Bail Organa popieram Imperium i takie tam. Nie wykluczone iż kiedyś to ciebie poproszę o pomoc…

\- I udzielę z wielką chęcią, przyjacielu.

Obi-Wan zapatrzył się w horyzont Naboo, niebo usłane było gwiazdami, które obiecywały wszystko marzycielom takim jak on. Przeczesał ręką miedziane włosy porządkując je w schludną fryzurę, musi się wziąć w garść dzieci czekały na statku.

Stary świat przeminął, Jedi nie istnieli, przyjaciele nie żyją a miłość... umarła spopielona lawą.

d^.^b

Podróż stała się koszmarem. 

Obi-Wan umiał poradzić sobie z dziećmi, sprawnie przewijał i karmił. Bliźniaki jakby wyczuwały powagę sytuacji i brak rodziców zachowywały się nienaturalnie cicho. Chciałby dać im więcej ale nie może, chciałby dać im siebie lecz kolejnej porażki nie zniesie. Kiedyś poprosi je o wybaczenie i może udzielą mu rozgrzeszenia, na razie sam sobie nie może wybaczyć. Patrząc w oczy Luke’a widzi innego chłopca o piaszczystych włosach i oczach jak jeziora Naboo, nic dziwnego że Padme padła ich ofiarą.   
Maleństwo dotknęło rączką brodaty policzek, pouczył jak zalewa go fala Mocy. Prędko zbudował tarcze w umysłach dzieci, jak będą większe złamią je, na razie Moc krzyczała w nich a przynajmniej Luke dorównywał poziomem ojcu. Położył małego w łóżeczku i wyszedł się przejść. Boi się zasnąć bo wie, że gdy zamknie oczy pochłonie go obraz lawy.

Błąkając się bez celu dotarł do swojej kabiny. Usiadł na przeznaczonym dla niego łóżku, na stole leżał miecz świetlny taki sam jak jego przypięty przy pasie. Zabrał go z Mustafar na pamiątkę dla dzieci po dobrym przyjacielu, bracie... bo ta spalona istota nie zasługiwała zginać od broni, której się sprzeniewierzyła. Mógł zabrać także kamień Qui-Gona ale dotknąć ciała i nie czuć w nim życia...nigdy nie poczuje już dotyku ręki, ciepła... na Moc czy te łzy nigdy się nie skończą. Gdzie zrobił błąd, co przeoczył, dlaczego mistrz Yoda nic nie zrobił? Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zaczerpnął haust powietrza.

Ściągnął tunikę i wrzucił do oczyszczenia, byle zapomnieć zapach popiołu i smak w ustach. Zachwiał się z wyczerpania i dotknął ręką miecza na stole.

\- Na Moc.. - szepnął i zalała go fala obrazów.

***

\- Na Moc... Obi-Wanie, musimy przesunąć się w górę! – krzyczał mężczyzna odziany w czarne szaty i skórę.

Obi-Wan przez chwilę zapatrzył się na niego, na gibkie ciało młodzieńca, na szybkie ruchy miecza odbijającego blasterowe strzały. Na ręce w czarnych rękawiczkach, z których jedna była sztuczna i dopiero pozbycie się okrycia ujawniało smutną prawdę. Zawsze w biegu, emocjonalny, wspaniała przeciwwaga jego samego. Aż się chciało wyciągnąć ręce i spalić się w żarze supernovej. Nie zauważył kiedy dzieciak przestał być „żałosną istotą” a stał się częścią zespołu Kenobi-Skywalker.

\- Yoda do Kenobiego, powtarzam, tu Yoda do... 

\- Zrozumiałem Anakinie – Obi-Wan warknął zirytowany i rozglądnął się po polu walki.

\- Dobre Jedi - pochwalił Anakin klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Już myślałem że muszę ciebie potrząsnąć albo pozwolić na postrzelenie.

Rudowłosy mężczyzna roześmiał się w głos.

\- W to nie uwierzę, jesteś zbyt opiekuńczy i ochronny Anakinie.

\- Nie kuś losu, Mistrzu – skarcił go Anakin.

***

Obraz rozwiał się tak szybko jak niespodziewanie pojawił się. Zamrugał gwałtownie i poprawił chwyt miecza.

\- Anakinie … miłości … wybacz … - szepnął zanurzając się we wspomnieniach.


End file.
